Recently, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses capable of three-dimensional measurement has started to be widely used. These ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses include an ultrasound probe having, for example, 2D array transducers. Such a probe generally includes a probe head which has 2D array transducers, a probe cable, and a probe connector. An electronic circuit (IC) may be disposed in the probe head. The electronic circuit is, for example, a channel reduction circuit, i.e., a circuit used to reduce the number of signal lines. A relay board as an interposer may be disposed in the probe head. The relay board is a member used to electrically connect two or more transducers of the 2D array transducers and two or more electrode pads provided on an electronic circuit.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an ultrasound probe which includes an electronic circuit in a probe head.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a backing in which two or more leads electrically connected to transducers are embedded. The leads intersect with each other inside the backing.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an ultrasound probe used to perform a continuous wave Doppler mode. This ultrasound probe includes a partition made of a conductive material inserted between a piezoelectric material for transmission and a piezoelectric material for reception to use one of the sides of each piezoelectric material as a common potential.